


FDP

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Rebelling Against Authority, Urinating on Clothes, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The uniform is all Blake has left, and he wishes he could chuck that in the water, too.
Collections: Anonymous





	FDP

The uniform is all Blake has left, and he wishes he could chuck that in the water, too. Nobody, not even Gordon knows he still has it. He didn’t even know himself why he’d neatly folded it up and taken it with him instead of leaving it in his locker (along with his last shred of faith in the system). He knows now, though.

Anger courses through him, but you wouldn’t know it from looking. His jaw’s clenched, and the grip on the neck of his (fourth? fifth? Shit, he’s already lost track) beer is way tighter than it needs to be judging by the dull ache in his hand. Besides that, there’s no discernible expression on his face as he stares down his old police uniform lying crumpled in the bathtub. Bitterly, he thinks of all the camaraderie that heap of navy blue got him. He thinks of the power he had, the power to “get things done”, the power to _help the people that needed it most_.

He remembers all the shit he had to turn a blind eye to, because “that’s just how it is” (and he still wants to punch the smug asshole who told him that). “Hero with a badge” really was a fucking pipe dream, huh.

He slams the bottle down on the counter by the sink. It doesn’t crack, but it’s a near thing. He steps into the bathtub, and the floor of it is freezing to his bare feet, but he barely notices through his buzz. All he can hear in the silence of his apartment is the rush of blood through his head. A few moments stretch into infinity as he thinks on what he’s about to do.

Then he unzips his fly, whips out his cock, and pisses however the fuck many bottles of beer all over the crumpled up uniform.

It’s fucking juvenile, he knows this. Absolutely childish. Even as angry a kid as he was, he wouldn’t have dared do anything like this. But he’s not a kid anymore. He’s a grown adult, a free one, with no badge to serve or hide behind anymore. Sure, he’ll probably regret this when he sobers up. For now, he takes a sick pleasure in watching the fabric slowly soak through, navy turning almost black.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a character study? Is it a vent fic? Am I just being edgy? It's 2020, who the hell knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
